


Come On Over

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M, Peterick, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick starts out working on a school project with Andrew, but then he meets Pete. From both Pete and Patrick's perspectives, hopefully not confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Over

Pete's sitting on the couch in the living room the first time he sees him. Andrew had just gotten home from school and he'd brought Patrick with him, to work on a history project apparently. Pete didn't really care, he was mostly intrigued by the kid named Patrick, he looked younger than 16, but apparently he was a Sophomore just like Andrew, he was wearing an atrocious outfit and was skittish when Andrew introduced them, Pete wouldn't be surprised if he got picked on a lot. That was all Pete got a chance to take in before they were going upstairs, backpacks and books carried with them to get an early start on the French Revolution or whatever it was. 

Pete didn't think much of it, he had a Gilligan's Island marathon to attend to. 

The next time he sees Patrick is late on a Thursday, he was on his way out to see a friend's band and Patrick bumped into him at the front door. He apologized and ducked his head, he was wearing a Saves the Day shirt and Pete complimented it before walking out before him and driving off as Patrick's mom or whomever pulled up to take Patrick home. 

Patrick shows up more frequently as the weeks leading up to mid-school year go by. He notices Patrick has a collection of band shirts, some good some questionable. He tries not to notice Patrick's shy smiles or how he wishes he could just hang out with him sometimes, he was Andrew's friend or whatever. Pete doesn't need to hang out with high school kids, he's got legal friends who aren't short and kind of cute. He decides he's just not going to think about it.

____________________

Patrick hadn't known Andrew had any brothers or sisters, after he meets Pete, Andrew shrugs and tells him he has a sister too. Patrick tries to not ask about them and focus on getting their project done. 

Patrick finds out through an unfortunate occurrence of knocking over things in the Wentz living room, that Pete plays soccer, or used to and apparently he's in college, or was. Andrew was kind of vague and Patrick didn't really care anyway.

That week, Patrick accidentally stayed later working on the poster board with Andrew and had to call his mom to come pick him up because it was already dark and he didn't feel like walking home at night. He bumped into Pete at the front door and Pete told him his shirt was cool, Patrick watched him walk off and get into his car and drive off before he realize his mom was honking at him. 

Patrick realizes it's a stupid crush, considering he's had a few of those before. It's extra stupid because Pete probably has a girlfriend that he has sex with because he's in college sort of and he probably doesn't even remember Patrick's name, he seems surprised every time they run into each other even though Patrick's been at his house more than his own lately. Andrew had tried coming to Patrick's house once, but Patrick's mom made pumpkin squares and made Patrick play songs for him on various instruments and wouldn't stop bragging about how Patrick had taken their school marching band to state finals last year. Basically they got no work done and Patrick's mom assumes that Andrew is Patrick's best friend now or something, it's just embarrassing so Patrick doesn't have him come over and that's fine because the Wentz' have a computer to print out pictures and text and they are so getting an A.

______________

Patrick stays the night on the weekend because he'd been staying later and later to 'work on the project' anyway. Actually, as it turned out, Andrew did like music and video games, which was awesome. They sort of became friends, but that just ended up meaning that they started spending less time on the half-finished project and more time playing Street Fighter. 

Pete wasn't expecting to run into a sleepy, pajama clad Patrick when he went to get some cereal before retreating to his room again. It was early, around 7am on a Saturday, Pete didn't sleep well and apparently neither did Patrick, who looked like a deer in headlights when Pete flipped on the kitchen light. He was standing there with a glass of water, and Pete thought he might have blushed at being caught.

"I-I sorry, if this isn't okay, I just couldn't sleep because it's a weird house- well no, your house is nice, really nice actually, I just-Andrew kept snoring and then I was really thirsty and I just...-"

"It's cool dude, calm down, you want some Lucky Charms?" Pete was already pouring half the box into an oversized popcorn bowl for himself. Patrick shook his head but, but Pete left enough for him just in case. Pete poured his milk and grabbed a big spoon that slid sadly into the monster bowl of cereal anyway. "You wanna come hang out until Andrew wakes up?"

Patrick glances at his water and at Pete's hand as it fishes out the milky spoon before nodding tentatively. Pete turned and made it halfway up the stairs before going back down to find Patrick still standing in the kitchen, "Well come on dude, jeez..."

"I'm sorry." Patrick squeaked, Pete just smiled and went back upstairs, Patrick following him this time.  
___________

Patrick couldn't sleep and decided he was going to get some water so he had an excuse not to lay in an itchy sleeping bag on a dirty floor in Andrew's room. He found the glasses easily enough and got his water from the tap even though he knew they had filtered water in the fridge, he didn't want to open it, he didn't even turn the light on, the sunrise was enough light for him to find his way. Then Pete found him. A tired looking, shirtless Pete. Patrick was surprised to see he had more tattoos that the one's he'd already seen. 

He realized he wasn't over this stupid crush yet, which really sucked. Then Pete offered for them to hang out, like in his room, Patrick was kind of curious what a college aged person's room looked like.

As it turned out, a lot like his, only there were more toys laying on the floor and two beds. Patrick assumed Pete had friends stay over often, but then Pete saw him staring between the beds and said, "They can be pushed together." He smirked, but not at Patrick, which was good because Patrick's face was already heating up at the thought of Pete bringing a girl back here an-

"Hey, do you like Growing Pains? I have a bootleg DVD of their entire first season." Patrick nodded, sitting on the edge of Pete's bed with him closest to the small TV set and watched the sitcom, ignoring Pete slurping at his cereal until Andrew came knocking and angrily pulled Patrick back downstairs to his room. If he wasn't sure he was seeing things, he'd say he thought Pete looked upset that Andrew came and stole him back.

Later when Patrick was leaving, Pete said they should hang out again sometime and Andrew rolled his eyes and told Patrick to ignore his brother.  
___________

Pete was kind of into dudes, he'd only had official relationships with chicks and they all turned out bad, but a hookup with a guy never turned out that bad. So sometimes Pete was into dudes. He'd brought a guy home last night, he didn't think about the fact that the guy was shorter than him and had sandy blond hair or a Saves the Day shirt, not until he was walking the guy back out of his house and telling him that he should totally call sometime, and he bumped into Patrick. The guy kissed Pete goodbye, right in from of Patrick, he didn't even realize until he pulled away and heard Andrew say "God, can you go be gay somewhere else, we're trying to get work done."

Patrick looked kind of shocked and made himself look busy highlighting various words on a worksheet. It kind of made Pete wonder.  
___________

Patrick had a plan, a terrible great ingenious horrible plan. He figured if it didn't work then no harm done and if it did work, well it made Pete jealous. He and Andrew had finished their project and turned it in, got a decent grade on it. Patrick figured that was it, he wouldn't see Pete again, but then Andrew told him he got the new Grand Theft Auto and really, Patrick wasn't going to turn that down, and his mom was really excited that Patrick was still hanging out with his friend. 

So Patrick, he decided if he was still around Pete, he might as well go for it. His plan was simple enough, spend a lot of time hanging out with his brother and then Pete will want to hang out with Patrick and...well, really Patrick wasn't expecting Pete to ever really be attracted to him, he was a loser and at least 5 years younger than him, but he still wanted to hang out with Pete sometimes, maybe. If all else failed, Patrick was pretty sure he and Andrew were friends and he was kind of almost as excited as his mom was about that.  
___________

Pete noticed that Andrew had told his parents at dinner that the presentation went well, that he and Patrick got As on their work, and then Patrick was still at their house. Pete started waiting in the living room everyday around 3pm just to see if Patrick was there when Andrew got home from school. To say hey or whatever, Pete didn't know why anymore. 

If he caught Patrick alone on his way from the bathroom, or in the kitchen, he'd be brief and always really rushed to get back to Andrew, and if that wasn't weird enough Andrew had started talking about Patrick almost nonstop. If Pete didn't know better he'd think they were dating. 

That thought was pretty funny up until he was walking downstairs and just as he was passing Andrew's bedroom, he heard some questionable noises and really, he didn't need to hear that. He definitely didn't try the door only to find it locked either, that isn't something he would do and he didn't feel angry or-He definitely wasn't jealous, he was happy for his brother.  
___________

Patrick was sitting with Andrew in his room, watching him play Grant Theft Auto and Andrew started laughing as he drove over people on the sidewalks, "Watch this." 

Patrick was already watching the gruesome game, but suddenly someone else was getting into his car and Andrew was parking it in an alleyway. "I got a hooker dude, she is so into it listen-" He stayed quiet and heard the fake pre-recorded bad-porn lines the female character was speaking through the screen, he blushed and Andrew noticed and laughed before imitating her, throwing in the worst fake moans ever, Patrick just groaned and buried his face against a pillow. Rolling his eyes as Andrew laughed and went back to running people over in the game. 

"That game is so misogynist....and violent."

"So it's a game?" Patrick didn't say anything else.  
___________

Pete corners Andrew watching TV in the living room about a week later. "So..you and Patrick have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, he's cool I guess, he doesn't fight me over the controller y'know?" Pete's hoping that isn't euphemism. 

"Yeah...so uh, you know I'm your big brother and you can tell me anything right?"

That got his a weird look, "Uh...I guess, why?"

"Are you and Patrick...dating?" Andrew started laughing, after a minute he calmed down enough to talk.

"No dude, are you crazy? We like girls....well I do, I'm pretty sure Patrick does too." He finished with a shrug.

"Oh..." Pete's brow creases, "Then uhh, why did I hear you moaning the other day while Patrick was over?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I was making fun of the game."

"Oh...okay then..." Pete was still a bit confused but he didn't push it.

"Oh my god....You like Patrick don't you?"

"I do not." Pete glared at his brother and tried to act like the idea was ridiculous, crazy, completely insane even.

"You thought we were going out and you were jealous, he's going to laugh so hard when he hea-"

"Don't tell him." Pete cuts off quickly, Andrew is smirking at him. "Fuck off." Pete stands with that and stomps up the stairs to his room. His brother sucks.

____________

The next time they're hanging out Andrew nonchalantly decides to tell Patrick, "My brother thinks you're hot."

"I-bu-me? What?" He's sputters, he knows he must be blushing. Andrew just laughs.

"I know right? He's so gay for you dude, and the funny part is- he thought we were dating." Patrick raises his eyebrows at that, he thinks Andrew's cute enough but not really his type.

"You're not my type."

"Wait-what?" Andrew looks at him wary and confused, and Patrick quickly recovers.

"Dude, I'm totally just joking with you, you should see your face." Then they laugh and Patrick tries not to think about Pete too much.

A week later, the next time he ends up at the Wentz house, he and Andrew hang out as usual, he sees Pete when he gets there, but only briefly like when they first met. Pete doesn't really look at him that long though, just a quick glance and then away. Patrick dwells on it the entire time he jokes around and plays games with Andrew, he ends up staying for dinner too. Pete apparently decided to take his dinner in his room, or just not eat.

A couple hours after that, Patrick says bye to Andrew and starts his journey home, halfway down the stairs he realizes he forgot to call his mom and tell he he needed a ride home and starts back up the stairs to find the only phone he can remember where is in the house, in the office room across from Andrew's. On the landing he bumps into Pete, literally. 

"Shit, sorry."

"Oh, hey it's cool."

"I uh just, the phone I forgot to-I need to get a ride home."

"I could drive you..." Pete feels stupid for offering and Patrick considers it before shaking his head and Pete nods and continues downstairs as Patrick calls his mom. His mom, whom had assumed Patrick was staying the night, she had a friend over, meaning her boyfriend, he didn't want to get in the middle of that, he said he'd just stay here and he was sure it would be fine, except how it was already close to 10pm, there was school tomorrow and Andrew had passed out while they were talking earlier so he was probably already asleep. 

Patrick was starting to wonder if he could just sleep on their couch or risk walking home at night and finding his mom and her boyfriend when Pete walked back into him, only not at literally this time. "Hey dude, you're mom coming to get you?"

Patrick winced and shook his head, " Oh, I can still drive you home if you want?"

"I-she thought I was staying the night and she invited her boyfriend over and I don't really want to-"

"I have two beds, you can commandeer one for the night if you want."

"I-yeah? Really?" Pete shrugged and continued up to his room, Patrick glanced at Andrew's door before following.

"Sorry for the junk, the sheets are clean though..." It was obvious which bed Pete was sleeping in due to the amount of notebooks and clothing and toys over the other one, he thought he saw something move on it and he was kind of afraid to clear it off. "I'm not really tired, but I think you have to go to school tomorrow, is it cool if I listen to music or something? Like I'd use headphones bu-"

"It's cool, I'm not really tired either..." Patrick was considerably more awake and more aware of being in Pete's presence, alone, after Andrew had told him that apparently Pete was interested. Or at least he had been, Patrick wasn't sure how crushes worked when you got older. Pete grinned and put on a CD, it was a homemade one from some band he'd been listening to and they sounded pretty bad, Pete patted his bed for Patrick to come sit, and he told Patrick all about their band and showed him their album artwork that some girl he knew drew and about their drummer and how much he wished he could start a band. Patrick made the mistake of showing interest in starting a band, told Pete about how he could play drums too, and Pete ended up grabbing a random notebook and showing Patrick lyrics he had written. They weren't bad, but they were all misspelled and none of them really went together. Patrick couldn't say much though, his were usually the opposite, they were great in canter but had no substance.

As Patrick started rambling about his own misadventures with lyrics, Pete had put a hand on his leg and that made Patrick shut up fast. He stared at the hand and then up to Pete, just in time to be kissed. Pete's lips were chapped and kind of spit covered and he pulled away before Patrick could react. "I- uhm..."

Pete pulled his hand away like he'd been burned and stood up, dropping his notebook on the floor, "Okay uhm, shit...i didn't mean to do that at all. I'm pretty sure it's illegal for me to even think about kissing you or something and I should probably go to jail for that I don't want to though, I'm so sorry. You just-you were so cute talking about music like-I just ...sorry."

Patrick sat there, still stunned, still feeling Pete's lips pressed awkwardly against his own. "It's okay?"

"Yeah?"

Patrick nodded, "I guess...." Pete still looked a little distraught, but he went and put on a different CD. It was more mellow and as the song played and Pete fiddled around with his CDs, Patrick yawned. Pete finally came back over and lay back on his bed, and tugged at Patrick's shirt until he lay back too. When the song ended, Patrick chanced a glance at Pete, who was staring at him.

Patrick summoned up every ounce of courage he had to quickly lean over and kiss Pete again. It was really just a peck, but it left Pete with the same expression he's sure he had on earlier. "Uhh, hey... okay..."

Patrick just smiled through his cheeks reddening and shrugged before laying back again, when he glanced at Pete, he was smiling too. The CD played on and at some point Pete rested his head on Patrick's shoulder and twined their fingers together and Patrick fell asleep.  
___________

Patrick woke up around the same time he usually does, and he felt surprisingly well rested for having slept fully dressed and in a strange bed. Then he remembered Pete. Pete wasn't there, and the bed was cold where he had been. Patrick's heart thudded in his chest and he tried not to feel too crestfallen as he flattened down his hair and went downstairs. He smelled waffles, and sure enough Pete was sitting in the kitchen eating some, his mom was by the counter and his dad was reading the paper. Pete just smiled at him and offered him waffles. When Andrew came downstairs, his mom asked why she wasn't told Patrick would be staying the night, not that she minded. Andrew just looked kind of tired and confused and shrugged. He looked even more confused when Pete offered to drive him and Patrick to school.

While Andrew was dressing, Pete and Patrick waited outside by his car. "So hey..."

"Uh, hi." Patrick replied, glancing at his shoes.

"We're cool right?"

"Yeah...definitely."

Patrick was going to say something else, but Andrew was walking towards them, telling Pete that 'mom said to stop by the store and get her more milk before he came home'. On the ride there, Patrick sat in the backseat, Andrew riding shotgun, and he asked Patrick why he was at their house all night.

Patrick explained about his mom and how he'd just slept on Pete's extra bed and that seemed good enough for Andrew, "Oh cool, because I passed out as soon as you'd left, sorry."

"It's okay...."

"Yeah, Patrick and I are gonna start a band together." Patrick saw Andrew look at Pete weirdly in the reflection of the rearview.

"We are?" He questioned Pete.

"Oh, totally." Pete replied, "We're gonna have to hang out a lot and write songs and stuff." Patrick tried not to blush when Pete winked at him through the mirror reflection. 

Andrew told him later at school that he didn't want to know, but that Patrick could totally come over after school and play this new game he got, as long as he and Pete didn't have any "song writing" they needed to get done. That earned him a punch in the arm as he laughed at them, but Patrick didn't really care, and hey, maybe he'd actually end up writing songs with Pete...eventually.


End file.
